Effects
There are a total of 13 effects in LcdDem for Chie to collect, and can be found in various worlds just like in Yume Nikki or any other fangame. Unlike Yume Nikki or other fangames, however, gathering the effects will do nothing to progress the game (although some will grant you access to certain areas). You only need one effect to complete the game as it leads to collecting some orbs - this effect can either be Sneakers or Dog. Nothing else is required and is entirely optional. The effects are used by pressing the Shift key. In the waking world, the effects names change into craft supplies. = Effects = Sneakers(スニーカー) The speed effect for this fangame, it doubles Chie's movement speed. Pressing Shift causes her to jump, though this doesn't seem to do anything, but the useful one is to jump through some gaps of passages. In reality sneakers are a light-blue colored pencil. Found in Rainbow Tiles World. Dog(いぬ) This effect gives Chie dog ears. When you press Shift, she turns into a dog, which is useful for getting into small areas and can jump through gaps like sneakers do. In reality dog effect is actually'' a brown crayon''. Found in the Dark Highway Pajamas(ねまき) Take a nice nap by pressing the Shift key and get warped back to the Nexus. In reality pajamas effect is pink construction paper. This effect is similar to the Medamaude effect of Yume Nikki. Found in the northern part of the Garden World Yukata(ゆかた) This effect equips Chie with a pretty Yukata. Pressing Shift changes the design. In reality yukata is blue origami. Found in the Purple Tower Moon(つき) This effect turns Chie's head into the moon. Pressing Shift causes the moon darken. When on the bright side of the moon, it lights up dark areas. In reality moon effect is a white rubber eraser. Found in the Sewers Potted plant(はちうえ) Pothead jokes abound. This effect turns Chie's head into a potted plant. Pressing Shift causes flower bloom. Otherwise, it's cosmetic. In reality potted plant is an orange colored copic marker. Found in the Rice Fields Goldfish bowl(きんぎょばち) Another effect that changes Chie's head, this time into a goldfish's bowl. Pressing Shift causes the fish to do a flip in the air. In reality fishbowl is green watercolor paint. Found in the Mining Complex Spacesuit(うちゅうふく) This effect equips Chie with a spacesuit. Pressing Shift causes Chie raise helmet a little and putting it back. In reality spacesuit is actually gray acrylic paint. Found in Pink Block World Helmet(ヘルメット) This cosmetic effect gives Chie a worker's helmet, Pressing Shift changes into a biker's helmet. In real world helmet is a yellow magic marker. Found in the Hexagon World Strawberry(いちご) This effect changes Chie's head into a big strawberry. Pressing Shift makes the head leap a little, and players will find that the strawberry head is separate from Chie's body, like how Madotsuki spins her head when using Nopperabou. In reality strawberry effect is a red ballpoint pen. Found in the Gray Stairway. Axe(おの) This effect equips a regular axe. When you press Shift, she attacks NPCs and objects. This is Chie's weapon. In reality axe effect is a black pencil. Found in the Purple eye world Parka(パーカー) Possible reference to Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 ? This effect give Chie a Parka. Pressing Shift causes her to lift the hood. Pressing it again lowers it. In reality parka effect is dark-green cardboard. Found in the Overgrown Factory Sea Slug(ウミウシ) This effect turns Chie into a slug. This allows her to travel faster in water. Pressing Shift makes the slug do a breathing action. In real world sea slug effect is purple ink. Found in the Stained glass world